Crimson Lightning
by Lady with the lamp
Summary: Claire "Lightning" Farron wanted to unveil the truth behind her parent's death eight years ago. Doing so would mean crossing paths with Shinra, but she's not alone as some who works for Shinra isn't fully loyal to the President, but rather to his son. The path wouldn't be easy as the President commands the bonafide SOLDIER ELITES, will she get the truth she seeks or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still suffering from my writer's block for the "New World" story, my ideas on this story may have been buried deep inside the depths of my brains, so I think of a possible way to pull them back up. Since my head is bursting with too many ideas, I thought of emptying them first. That's when I thought about writing a short story for one of my favorite couples from my fanfic, Genesis and Lightning! This is an AU, so for Genesis and Lightning fans out there, let's do some hurrah! **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and 13 is a property of Square Enix.**

* * *

**Crimson Lightning**

**Chapter 1 – The Conspiracy**

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

I tapped at the alarm's head to stop its deadly ringing, and with sleepy eyes I slowly woke up. I remove the blanket from myself, stretch and stand up. I walk over my window and open the curtains, a burst of the morning sunlight greeted me. I smiled to myself, _another morning._

There was a soft knock on my door, "Serah?" I called, the door slowly opens and in came my sister, all dressed up for school. "Lightning, breakfast's ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs okay?"

"Alright, thanks." I answered and with that she slowly closed the door of my bedroom. She called me Lightning, a name I told her to call me after our parent's death.

My parents died in a car accident, from what I've been told, they tried to help a couple on the road. Unfortunately, that "couple's" car suddenly blew up, my parents were caught up with the explosion. Their bodies were too burned to be even recognized, except for the family bangles we all wear around. It was made of platinum, a gift from our father, he says it will be a sign of our "togetherness" as a family. All of us have it, even Serah who was still a kid then. The bangle was too small for both of us now so we both wear it around our necks with a silver chain. That was eight years ago and I can still remember how my father's friend, who works as an inquisitor break the news to us. I was thirteen and Serah was ten, we were so heart broken, my sister and I held each other as my father's friend hugged both of us. We sent my parent's bodies in an enclosed coffin. Afterwards, I told Serah to call me Lightning, something that is seen together with thunder, as our surname "Farron" originated from Old translations which means "Thunder".

Serah is my only living family, I got a scholarship in our State University back in Bodhum, I took up journalism because I wanted to uncover the truth about my parent's death. I truly believe there is a foul play somewhere, because that's how it is, when you get older, you understand more. You understand that not everything is real, that other information is known as "classified", that the media beautifies the truth especially when it wants to protect something or someone. But as a journalist you get to understand more, know more, but you will be instructed not to tell the "truth". I wanted my ass in the military, but Midgar only accepts males for their SOLDIER program. Another good position in the government is to become a part of the TURKS, but having a family doesn't enlist you as one, it's either you both joined TURKS or you must be all alone, no family, no friends and was raised by Shinra to become their most trusted henchmen. Of course, I don't want Serah to give up her dreams, because for Serah, she already accepted our parent's death, I'm the only one who hasn't moved on. Perhaps maybe because that day, before I see them off, my father and mother hugged me tightly and told me to take care of Serah no matter what. Serah was still asleep then so she wasn't able to say goodbye, but I did and I knew somewhere in my father's words, he knew he and my mother are going to die that day, that's why they were entrusting my younger sister to me. The closest thing I could muster information is to become a journalist, I swear on my parent's graves that I shall know the truth. I just have a hunch that the accident eight years ago is not an accident at all.

I took a shower, dressed up for work and went down for breakfast, I saw Serah eating while reading some notes from her notebook with earphones on both her ears. I took a seat across from her, I prayed before setting myself to eat. Everything is set neatly on our table, we have pancakes, butter and maple syrup. Serah even fried some bacons, I admire my sister for being such a good cook. I tried cooking once, but it didn't like me, so we made an agreement that she's in charge of cooking and I'll be in charge of doing the dishes. I sip some coffee and began digging on my pancakes, after a couple of minutes, Serah removed her earphones and looked at me, "Zack will pick me up at eight. He's going to drop me to school. Will you be having dinner later? I'll be dropping by the grocery store after school, what do you want for dinner?"

I swallowed my food and sip some coffee before giving her my answer, "Anything's fine, I'm not picky. Besides, don't overdo yourself when it comes to cooking." Serah smiled and said, "okay, will chao fan good for you then?" I nodded and then we heard our doorbell ring, "Must be Zack, bye gotta go! See you later!" She quickly closed her notebook and took her bag, "Take care!" I shouted and she shouted back, "You too!" She rushed outside as I walked and look on from our window. I saw her ride behind Zack in his Shinra powered motorcycle, _dashing vehicle indeed._ She's hanging out with Zack Fair, a first Class SOLDIER from Shinra. From what I know, they met in a concert and this Zack Fair took a quick liking to my sister. But Serah reiterated that they're just friends and nothing more. However, this Zack is evidently courting her, what kind of friend would always pick you up at home and drop you to school and vice versa every single day? Clearly, this guy is friend zoned. Also, I've heard this Zack Fair was a certified womanizer, but his charms weren't working on my sister, I guess that's the reason he goes the extra mile for her. Well, knowing my sister, she's not that easy, she's more focused on graduating more than anything else. She's a goal oriented person just like me.

I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes, I tuck them all away on the dish dispenser. I rolled down my sleeves and picked up my bag and laptop case. I head over to my car on the garage, put my things on the passenger seat and started the ignition. Another day at work is another chance of finding the truth about my parent's death.

* * *

**SHINRA BUILDING 80****th**** FLOOR, ROOM 802**

The keycard automated door opens and in came a tall man about six feet five inches tall. He sports the typical SOLDIER First Class uniform, he has a sleek raven colored hair which has two short bangs framing the upper part of his face. Upon entering the room, he walked straight to the bedroom, he open the sliding door and saw something moving from under the sheets. The raven haired SOLDIER sighed as he hears moans and gasps, he slides his keycard on the keycard reader on the wall and lights came on.

"Oh Fuck!" says a voice from under the sheets. An auburn haired man emerged from it with a blonde woman beneath and clinging unto him. The man glared at the guy standing on the doorway of his room.

"What now Angeal? Can't you see I'm busy?" he growled. Angeal simply crossed his arms across his chest and said, "SOLDIER duties, we have a briefing in forty five minutes." He then taps on his watch, showing his friend the time.

"Tell Lazard I won't be attending today."

"And if he asks me why, what should I tell him?"

"Just figure out anything."

"Ok, I'll tell him, '_Lazard, Genesis won't be going today, he's currently busy fucking a prostitute.'_ Is that okay?"

"That'll do. Now go and leave me alone." After saying this, Genesis resumed the promiscuous act with the woman.

Angeal heaved a heavy sigh and went to his friend's bed, grasps the woman's arm and pulled her off the bed. The woman whimpers under Angeal's grasps and Genesis growled in protests.

"Don't you dare stand up Genesis." His voice was stern, Genesis stayed rooted to his spot, glaring angrily at his friend. Angeal turned to the woman and asked, "How much did he offer you for your services?"

"Twenty thousand gil." The woman answered, still standing naked. Angeal pulled out twenty thousand bills from his wallet and gave it to her, "Take this, get dressed and get out. We have work to do." The woman took the bills from him and went to get her clothes which were scattered on the floor, she then started putting on her clothes hastily, after a couple of minutes she's all dressed. She seductively looks at Genesis and said, "See you next time Genesis, just give me a call if you need some fun." The woman then blew him a kiss. Genesis looked on until the woman was already gone from the room. Genesis then glared back at his friend, Angeal simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Take a bath and get dressed, be there on time." With that said, Angeal heads out, but before he can leave the room, Genesis shouted back at him. "I'll get you for this Angeal! Fuck you!" Angeal just smirks and went out of the room.

**45 minutes later**

The first class SOLDIERS were inside the briefing room, seated on their respective spot, only one chair was vacant. Lazard looks on the vacant chair, the Silver haired SOLDIER glance at Angeal and asked, "Where's Genesis?" Angeal who was seating comfortably on his chair answered, "I told him to get ready, I don't know if he'll come."

"Angeal?" Lazard, the director of SOLDIER called, Angeal looked up at him. "I believe you have informed Genesis of the briefing no?" Angeal nods and said, "I did, Sir."

"Then if he's not here, he's considered absent and of course will face the rightful disciplinary action. Let's start the briefing."

Just as Lazard was about to start, the automatic door opens and Genesis arrived wearing his usual red leather trench coat, his hair is still a little wet and somewhat messy. Everyone in the room stares at him, Genesis shift his gaze from one person to another before staring directly at Lazard.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, reporting for duty sir." He began. Lazard nods and said, "Take your seat Genesis, I'm just about to start the meeting, good thing you made it on time." Genesis slowly came to his usual seat between Sephiroth and Angeal. Lazard then proceeds with the briefing.

* * *

**SHINRA TIMES OFFICE**

I entered the office and as usual I was greeted by the receptionists from the lobby. "Good morning Miss Farron, looking as beautiful as ever are we? Are you in love?"

I handed her my ID for a verification scan and said, "Oh yes, I am in love." The two women gasps in surprise and looks very happy, the brunette handed my ID back to me and asked, "Really? Did you finally have a boyfriend?"

I smirked and said, "Yes, my articles and my laptop are my lovers, and I am in love with my job more than ever." The two drop their shoulders in disappointment, I head towards the elevator and as the lift arrived, I looked back at them and said, "Don't wait for me to have a boyfriend, it's next to impossible because I don't give a damn at all!" They giggled and I smiled as I walked inside the elevator. Upon arriving to the editorial office on the 7th floor, Tifa was already on her seat chatting with Aerith, they are in charge of producing the Shinra 's official Magazine. It's a magazine containing updates on fashion, makeup, list of hot guys, anything under the women's sun, all topics which will certainly pique any woman's interests and inner goddesses. Nonetheless, the article about these famous SOLDIER heartthrobs is what truly makes it a very profitable income for this publishing house. The magazine is a certified top seller, who wouldn't? When on the front page there's already a teaser of what to expect inside, and once females saw the phrase of "_…how to steal your favorite first's heart?" _or something like, "_Tips to make SOLDIER Heartthrob notice you!" _and of course the most sellable topic of all from this magazine, _'Be in the know: what kind of woman SOLDIERS like!" _Once those magazines were put up in local convenience stores, bookstores and some cafes, it's definitely a sold out.

It's just not my thing, I don't know why you need to spend some bucks on magazines you can just search on the net. Not that I even research about them, I find them too over popularized. They have their own fan clubs, they infiltrate the ads, the web. The walls of the streets, billboards, every clothing line wants them as models, even on TV's and radios, literally everywhere. It's irritating, I'm just glad that Serah was not a fan at all. Well, the reason these two were chosen to be in charge of that is because Tifa's boyfriend is the youngest SOLDIER First Class, Cloud Strife. And Aerith is currently dating SOLDIER General Sephiroth Crescent, aside from updates on just about anything, their articles will give those SOLDIERS more popularity score which will boost the morale of every citizen.

When they saw me, they waved at me, "Good morning Light!" they greeted me in unison. "Good morning." I replied. "Sir Cid wants to see you, head over to his office after you clock in." Tifa informs me, I nodded and said, "Thanks." I head over to my station and pulled out my laptop from the case, I set it up and clocked in, I still have five minutes before my meeting with Cid. _Hmm…. I wonder why he wants to see me so early in the morning, could I finally have a top secret scoop?_ I felt uneasy and excited at the same time, I opened my browser and search for any topics or intakes on the most shocking accident eight years ago, the one which involved my parents. I typed in "The Death of Lars and Cassandra Farron." on the search bar and lots of results displayed on my screen, there were recent replies on the forum site I always visited, this forum site does not beautify any truth, however, you'll never know which is the truth because there are many hearsays and add on to the truth I've been seeking.

As I was checking for recent posts about it, I saw someone with the username "G" replied to my comment. One comment and it quickly stir my curiosity, _"This issue was long forgotten, but I remember it like it just happened yesterday." _I quickly replied to his statement and said, _"Would love to talk about it. Pm me, here's my email, LightningFarron , looking forward to chat with you. ;)"_

I stretched and I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I quickly closed the screen of my laptop and folded it, it was Tifa. "Hey." I said, "Uhmm… Cid needs to talk to you." She replied shyly. "Right, I'll go there I just had to check something." She nods and said, "Okay." With that she turned around and went back to her seat, it's time to go see the boss of this publishing house.

I knocked lightly on Cid's door, I heard a grumpy response, "Come in!" I slowly opened the door and I saw his secretary Shera put a coffee on his table. When she saw me, she mouthed the words "Good morning" and gave me a small wave. I nod in response and closed the door of his office gently. "You called for me?" I began, Cid who was currently looking at the city from his floor-to-ceiling windows turned to me, as usual, he's smoking a cigarette. His office often smells like cigarette smoke, one would feel suffocated staying in here for about an hour or so.

"Oy Lightning, good morning young fella! Have a seat and drink that tea, I have Shera prepared it ya know." I sighed softly and walk towards the seat across his large mahogany desk. "I have a scoop for ya." My eyes can't hide the gleam as I heard that he has a scoop for me. After all, having a scoop means I can access the forbidden archives on the top floor which can help me with my article. And from those archives, I can definitely look for the mystery of my parent's "accident."

Cid smirked and points a finger at me, "Oho! Look at that gleam in yer eyes! Well, well… aren't ya just delighted that I have a scoop for ya?"

"I do, I am so what is this about?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, I need ya to help Tifa and Aerith, Genesis Rhapsodos, the SOLDIER with the most number of fans due to his popularity as not only a part of the military but as well as a singer released a new single. Tifa and Aerith got their hands full working on the magazine and I thought of someone lending a hand, since there are no good news around Midgar lately." Cid said and blew a smoke from his cigar. _Seriously, _he wants me to write a fan based article in which I am utterly not a fan of this so-called Genesis Rhapsodos, and for me to interview him? I just can't fathom this stupid idea.

I cleared my throat and smiled sarcastically at this old man, "Well, Mr. Highwind, I do appreciate the thought of you giving me a scoop, but I think I have to decline this offer." He looks shocked, he then throws the cigarette onto the ash tray, he looks at me in disbelief. He then cleared his throat and said, "This is actually a big scoop and yer declining the offer? Hold on one second there, let me just state this scoop clearly to ya." He then take his pack of cigars and lit another one, he puff a few smokes before turning towards me again, I hate the smell of cigarette smoke, I feel dizzy and my chest tightens but I pretend it doesn't affect me. Let's see what this old fart's going to say.

"Why would ya decline this? Do ya exactly know who Genesis Rhapsodos is?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "I don't and I'm not interested." His eyes widens as Shera who placed a tray of biscuits on the table was also shocked. "Every woman in the world would be dying to have a personal interview with him, everyone would kill just to be in yer place, that's how charming he is!"

I sip my cup of tea and act uninterested at all, I looked at this old man in the eye and said, "Then let somebody do it." He stood up and said, "Why are ya rejecting this offer? Do ya know how much money the Shinra Times Magazine gives us because of these good looking guys which every woman so desire?" Unable to stay as calm and as sarcastic as possible, I stood up as well and said, "I applied in Shinra Times because I wanted to become a writer for a News article, about public affairs and not to have an interview with some guy most women fancies or even wets on. I don't have to deal with this, it's not my specialty and it will never be! If you can't give me a scoop about recent events or public affairs and not showbiz business, then I won't write or interview someone for this company!"

"Ya will never get a recent news that is not inclined to showbiz business, that's how the media goes Lightning, Shinra will always like news that will give its name more popularity. We write for Shinra's sake hence we are called Shinra Times! Now keep sticking to yer news article and you'll get nothing! Yer just confused, ya might want to rethink this offer. Because if ya don't, ya'll lose the job and ya'll never get another chance. We are Shinra's puppets, we do what they want, it's all about the money." Cid answered in a very serious voice, he puffs a few smoke again before he takes a seat.

So I was right, there could be a possibility Shinra is involved in my parent's accident, Sazh couldn't tell us because he fears for his life, for his son Dahj. So on the day my parents died, he told me it was an accident, but I overheard him talking to someone over the phone during my parent's funeral, _"Shinra's name was not tarnished."_ From then on, I wanted to get close to Shinra because of a strong feeling within me which suggests their involvement in my parent's death.

I look him sternly in the eye and said, "Hmph, money is it? Well, I am not a slave to Gil, I'd rather exploit the truth and live a simple life, rather than get paid and tell people lies! I still have my principles Mr Highwind, now if you'll excuse me." I stomp my way out of his office, but as soon as I've reached the door he gave an I-can't-believe-you kind of laugh, which stopped me from making my way out of his suffocating office.

"Yer brave, but you must know, everything revolves with money. Now that I've spilled my beans regarding Shinra controlling everything, I must protect their name and course myself. Wait for someone to clean up this mess." I turned to look at him sternly as he puffs another smoke, then he stared at me, calculating me. "Ya can be brave, but once Shinra showed ya what It means to never mess with them, we'll see about that." I felt a cold shiver which runs down my spine, the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, somehow I felt a tinged of fear but I decided to ignore him. I opened the door and walked away.

* * *

I was driving home that evening, there was a reported case of a collision between a construction truck and a commuter's bus, I decided to make a turn using a shortcut which runs down a remote roadway leading to the other side of my subdivision. I was a few blocks from home when I noticed a sleek black and expensive looking car following behind me. I felt my hairs stand up and my chest was pounding, could this be what Cid told me about someone will clean up my mess? _Shinra…_ I thought strongly. I made a dangerous swerve around a street and raise up my speed to 50kph, I was driving fast and making turns every now and then. To be honest, I don't really know where I'm heading, until I noticed the car picking up speed and was now on my left side. I stepped on the gas and raised my speed for another 10kph making my speed a whooping 60kph inside a subdivision, but the car didn't stop and picked up speed until it drove past me and made a cut stopping just a few meters away from where I am, I stepped on the brakes as hard as I can to avoid collision and I was lurched forward from my seat. _Now what…?_

I looked around and saw that I've run towards the construction site of a new condominium which will be placed a few kilometers away from our subdivision, no one was around, it was fairly dark, lights were coming from the street lamps. I was breathing fast and hard, my chest was pounding, _Am I going to die? I can't die, I… must live, for Serah. My father entrusted her to me, I must not fail them. Oh Etro…_

Suddenly the car doors open and I saw two male figures step out. Both of them were guys, one was a dark skinned, tall bald guy wearing shades, _really… wearing shades at night, does he still see something from that_? And the other one was a shorter guy with crimson hair tied in a low ponytail with spiky bangs. They were wearing charcoal black suits, slacks and tie. They look like businessmen, but knowing Shinra, they are henchmen or even assassins. _Wait…? Assassins? Could they be… TURKS?_

After a couple of minutes, the red haired guy approached my car and taps my window, I swallowed hard and muster some strength before I opened my car window. He was carrying a metal tonfa baton, "Hi Miss, please step down from your car. We would like to negotiate with you."

_Negotiation my ass… I'm sure this will just be a one sided negotiation._ Without further ado, I stepped down from my car. "Now please get inside that car." This red haired guy ordered me as he pointed at the sleek black car parked just across from mine. I walked confidently, not showing any signs of fear or contemplation. I must act as if I'm not intimidated at all so they wouldn't just overpower me. When I arrived at the car, the bald guy opened the door for me and I sat on the passenger seat. I felt a pistol pointed at my head , someone was pointing it at me from the backseat, and when I looked at the driver, he looks Wutain, the one pointing the pistol at me was a blonde woman.

"We're here to negotiate, Miss Lightning Farron, or should I say, Claire?" the man started. I was amused, I wanted to laugh, but I kept my composure. I haven't used the name Claire for a long time, I have it changed to Lightning a few weeks after my parent's death, all the documents, everything. These guys really do know how to do some research. "What kind of negotiations?" I replied stoically.

"We've heard from Cid Highwind that you mentioned about 'exploiting the truth', about us I presume."

"And who are you?" I answered, sounding as oblivious as possible.

"I'm pretty sure you know about us, we're TURKS, and we dedicate our life of service to the Shinra Family. Any threat of tarnishing their names will be dealt with accordingly. You should know better who you are dealing with Miss Farron." The man said without falter. I didn't respond, there was silence for a couple of minutes, then the man started to open a folder, he began to read, "Your parents died in a tragic accident eight years ago, you tried to enlist as part of SOLDIER, interesting… however you were denied because you are a female. You graduated Journalism in the State University of Bodhum and applied in the Shinra Times, I wonder what your purpose is. Let's go with personal life shall we?" He said like he was making fun of me, _they know a lot. Dammit!_

"You have an only sister, Serah Farron, three years younger than you, studying conservatory of music in Midgar State University. You sustain her education through your employment in Shinra Times, what if… you got unemployed? Will you still be able to provide for the both of you?"

I kept my mouth shut even if I wanted to punch him hard on the face, Serah is a scholar, but I still pay for her books. As long as they kept my sister at peace, I am well prepared for what they're going to do with me. I glanced at him trying to peek on the folder he held on his hands, he flips a page and started scanning the details in there. I saw his lips quirks up then he turned to me with that mischievous stare. _He's definitely up to something that will make me relent._

He cleared his throat and said, "So, Serah is your only family. You know how Shinra plays, exploit the truth and we won't like it. Your sister will be under our twenty four hours and seven days a week surveillance. One wrong move Miss Farron and we won't hesitate to touch your sister."

I felt a very strong urge to kill him right there, but if I do, blondie will pull the trigger and I'm dead. I balled my hands into tight fists as I tried to hold back my boiling rage. "That look, is quite deadly Miss Farron, I wonder what's going on inside that stubborn head of yours." He said with a sharp gleam from his eyes while his lips quirks up in a sarcastic smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wishing for my anger to disperse into thin air. After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke again, "Elena, you may escort her, I think she already know that she should do."

I felt an ease when blondie removed the tip of the gun from my head, I still didn't move but I can hear some shuffling sounds from behind as blondie opened her door and stepped outside. She closed the car door gently as I heard my door opened, "Miss Farron, you may step out now." I followed her command and stepped outside, not a hint of fear from my face but a renewed face of a fighter. I shall wait for a perfect time to extract my revenge among these guys, I'm positive that Shinra is behind my parent's death.

As I stepped out of the car, the men who escorted me were on both sides of me, I looked first to spiky and he said, "Just following orders, yo." I turned to glance at baldy who was all stiff and quiet and all he did was just fix his tie. They escorted me back to my car but when I opened my car door, spiky closed it again barging my way inside my car. I whipped my head turning my fiery eyes at him. _Now what?_

"Sorry missy, just following orders." He then whipped his metal stick at me as I dodge him just in time before it'll hit me hard on my head. Then I noticed baldy throwing a hook at me but duck in time and with my own reflexes, delivered a perfectly executed uppercut right at his chin in which he fell down hard on the ground. Spiky rushed at me growling as he tried to smack me with his metal rod, I evaded him but he never stops, he keeps on swinging his rod at me and I managed to evade him easily until I see an opening and dodged him sideways. His forceful rush caused him to lose balance as he misses his frontal swing at me, I then knocked him on his nape with a full blow of my elbow and he fell face first on the ground. Baldy haven't learned his lesson yet and as he got up and he started to attack me again, I dodged his every move and here comes spiky attacking me from behind. Talk about dirty tricks, two men against a woman, filthy government indeed. Good thing I have my own share of combat lessons back in Bodhum as I was a candidate to be part of PSICOM during the ROTC training in college. Mister Yaag Rosch, the Lieutenant Colonel for PSICOM himself told me I really have a good potential to join the military. That's why I tried to be part of Midgard's SOLDIER program, but I didn't realize that they only accept male candidates, and the reason behind why I decline PSICOM and chose SOLDIER over it, was in relation to my parents. Because Shinra really is responsible for their accident, _and I won't stop, I won't let them kill me here, I won't die without knowing the truth, I won't leave Serah alone!_

With my blood curdling from anger during the interrogation earlier rushed in, I felt a surge in my strength. With my agility I easily dodged them and knocked them both hard, I took spiky's metal rod and flip the switch as I hit them both with its Taser. Then I turned my murderous look towards blondie and which seems to be their boss, the Wutain guy. My hand grips the metal rod while the Taser is on, I walked towards them then I saw him shout an order to blondie.

"Aim at her but no fatal shot, Elena!" he shouted as blondie readies her pistol and fired at me, aiming directly at my legs, I don't know how it happened, but this strength I have within me allows me to see the bullets fired at me and I was able to evade them in a speed of light. I saw blondie fires panic shots as she can't hit me properly, I smirked and directly made a rush towards her and hit her with the Taser on her right arm in which she held the gun causing her to let it drop to the ground, then I hit her again on her right leg causing her to topple over. As she fell down I aimed my Taser at the Wutain guy who really get on my nerves but as I aim the rod on the right side of his neck, he aims a handgun at me about an inch away from my forehead, just between my eyebrows. He smirks at me as I bit my lip in rage causing blood to trickle down my chin.

"You're a skilled fighter Miss Farron. You took down my most skilled men all by yourself, you have my respect." He said while looking firmly into my eyes. I released my lower lip as I wipe it using my left thumb, my free hand. I still wear my murderous look. _I wanted to kill him right here, right now, I wanted to destroy Shinra using my own hands._

"That's enough Tseng." A male voice comes from behind me, I've heard that voice somewhere before, it's familiar. Tseng put down his gun then I glanced towards the direction of the voice, and when I saw him, I was surprised.

"It's been a long time isn't it, Claire? You call yourself Lightning now huh?" the man smiled kindly.

"Uncle… Verdot?"

He nods and I dropped my head as I held the metal rod lightly with my right hand. "Your father would be very proud of you."

I looked up at him and said, "What's the meaning of this? Are you… are you inclined with Shinra too?"

"I am and at the same time I am not."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's not talk here, come with me at Healin Lodge and hear my story." He said with authority but at the same time in such a kind voice that it's hard to refuse. Besides, I have a strong feeling that he is my ally and he can help me. I nodded and said, "Can I call my sister first?"

"Sure."

I fish out my phone from my jeans pocket and dialed our landline, after three rings, Serah picks up, I heard a faint music in the background, same old voice, the singer she really likes and I don't even know who that is.

"Hello?" she says.

I took a deep breath and said, "Over time, I might be going home late today. You can put my dinner on the fridge, I'll just reheat it later."

"Okay. Don't stress yourself too much, it's bad for your skin."

"Whatever. Bye."

She giggled on the other line and said, "Bye!" and hangs up. I put back my phone in my pocket and looked at uncle Verdot, "Let's go."

* * *

**Healin Lodge**

The place was small and its location was strategically placed and in a very remote deserted terrain, far from any nearby villages. Uncle Verdot opened the vaulted door of the lodge and we came in, our cars parked on the garage. Uncle motioned me to sit across him from the mahogany table which seems like a dining table. There was a medium-sized sofa by the window which is enough to seat five people, in front of it is a small round wooden table with piled up documents and goddess-knows-what kind of papers. Reno, Rude and Elena sat on the couch as Tseng gave them Ice packs to put on their bruises. I stared at them and they tried to avert their eyes from me, there's a feeling inside me who wants to laugh at them for their lame attempts of stopping me, but part of me says I shouldn't bother. As I was contemplating on these things, I heard uncle Verdot cleared his throat, I turned my full attention to him as I sat up straight, eager to listen.

"It's been such a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend your parent's funeral." He said sincerely sorry. I simply shrugged my shoulders and said, "It's alright Uncle, I know father and mother knows why and they understand."

"Yeah… Your father Lars was a good person, he is always reliable and has a strong sense of justice, a true friend. And your mother Cassandra, I will always remember her as beautiful and bright, such a very loving person who always radiates with so much joy and positivity, they're my closest friends. Your father and I both wanted to become prosecutors, protectors of the weak and those who were not treated well and couldn't speak up for themselves. But it all changed when we both pursued opposite paths together. I chose the tempting offer from Shinra Company in Midgar, while your father retains the path of being a prosecutor. Last time I saw you, you were just three, and your sister Serah was still inside Cassandra's womb. They bid me farewell as I set off to Midgar and I've heard, your family settles down in Bodhum, a peaceful village by the sea."

I smiled sadly as I reminisce those days, "Those were… the greatest days of my life until the dreadful accident eight years ago."

"I agree… but do you believe it was an accident?"

I shook my head, Uncle Verdot placed his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers in front of him and said, "I think so too."

"What made you say that you work for Shinra and at the same time you are not?" I asked seriously.

"I worked under Rufus Shinra, the heir of the Shinra Corporation, not directly to the President himself. Rufus may be arrogant and self-indulgent, but it was just an image he maintains to avoid suspicion. Rufus is a kind hearted young man, me and this branch of TURKS are loyal to Rufus."

"Is Rufus against his father?" I asked surprised, this is new to me, very new indeed. Who would've thought that the doting father of the only heir to the Shinra dynasty is actually hated by his own son?

"Yes, his father's ideals contradict his, Rufus' father completely changed after Rufus' mother died of an illness. And that was the time, when the mad professor Hojo took over the Science Department over the kind Professor Gast. The president's new set of advisers made him corrupted and selfish, who manipulates everything. I have a personal grudge against him and so are these people." He said motioning towards the TURKS. I glanced at them and they were all looking at us.

"Tseng, the leader of this group was born from Wutai, and as you might've known, Wutai fell under Shinra's rule. And as a part of the treaty, Wutai will always donate women as helpers or employees for Shinra Corporation and young men to be part of the TURKS, SOLDIER, or Shinra infantrymen. As for Elena, they were forced to become members of the TURKS after their mother sold them to President Shinra, in which of course one of the missions as they said inadvertently failed and brought Elena's sister to death. Rude lost his fiancé during the intentional bombing of the famous Banora Village because his fiancé lives in Banora. Reno lives in Gongaga and as you might know, during the development of the Mako reactor there, his parents were paid workers but then some defect or probably an equipment failure caused a huge explosion from the reactor, his parents were one of those people who died in the incident."

"I see… so we all have something in common." I said.

"What gives you the possibility that Shinra could be behind your parent's deaths?" Tseng asked me.

"Just a gut feeling, now, I'm really not fond of answering personal questions, besides, you have a copy right? Just read them at your own leisure." I spat to which Tseng smirks.

I turned to uncle Verdot and asked him, "And you uncle, do you have a personal rage against Shinra?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he looked at me, "I made a mistake Claire."

"Just, Lightning, I already abandoned that name eight years ago."

"I'm sorry, Lightning."

"it's alright, so what did Shinra do to you? What is the mistake you did?"

"I worked for Shinra before as the main leader of the Turks, and I still do. But my loyalty has reached its limits after they kidnapped my daughter and framed her death over an 'accident' I caused during one of the missions given to me. It was truly an accident, and I thought I really did kill her. They gave me a burned body of a little girl which I thought was my daughter Felicia, after the burial, a woman named Shalua Rui introduced herself as a scientist from the science department and told me my daughter was alive. She showed me the files and I found out that indeed, Hojo has kept her all this time as a Scientific specimen."

"Your daughter, is she still alive?" I asked.

"Yes, but she has now become the host of the Eidolon, Zirconiade. A rare eidolon extracted from one of the Ancient's materia caves. And she stays isolated in Hojo's laboratory."

"What a demon…." I said, this Hojo must be some lunatic. Human experimentation? That breaks a huge scope of medico-legal ethics! This madman is sick indeed.

"What are you planning uncle? Are you going to take her away?"

"I will… but we have to wait for the perfect time. We need someone who can gain access to the labs and is powerful enough to withstand the odds."

_Looks like I know where this conversation is heading…_ "Do you mean… me?"

"I'm sorry Lightning, after I heard from Shalua that there was a woman trying to get to SOLDIER after some outstanding results during the assessment, I can't help but check the profile and found out that it was you. You took after Lars, and so I know you're that three year old girl I use to carry over my shoulders. I couldn't believe that you'll grow up to be such a strong woman."

"This is a dangerous plan, but let me hear it first." I said. Tseng stand beside Verdot and explained, "We have connections, Reeve Tuesti of the Urban Development Department, Shalua Rui, one of the brightest scientists in Shinra, whose sister was kidnapped at such a young age and was experimented as well, she's working for Shinra so she could take advantage of the day she'll rescue her only family. We have Cid Highwind, who plays a role of the head of the publishing house but is indeed an airship mechanic by night."

_What? That old fart!_

"So is this supposed to be a setup?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Partially yes, we actually didn't know if the idea will work, but when Cid provoked you about Shinra's true color you stood up and we know you're someone who's willing to make a stand against Shinra." Tseng explained.

"What's your plan then?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest.

Tseng took the laptop from the steel cabinet behind the mahogany desk and placed it on the table, he sets it up to show Shinra building's blueprint. He clicks something again and the labels on the blueprint appeared. He then straightened himself up and said, "What you see on the computer screen is a blueprint of Shinra Building's map. Remember, Shinra is a formidable opponent, the President has his illegitimate son Lazard be the Director of SOLDIER, from third class up to the first class ELITES, Lazard himself handles them, their missions, briefings and oversees their trainings. He's the one in charge of giving out missions, and if we try to go against them directly, we'll be dead. The First Class ELITES will wipe us in just about a couple of minutes. So as per the strategy of Wutai before it became a renowned powerful country on the Northwest, 'Mystify, mislead, and surprise the enemy.' And that's what we have prepared to do."

"I think I know what you mean, we will infiltrate the enemy's base by sending me and pretend like I'm one of them? Am I correct?" I said without falter.

Tseng nods and I heard Uncle Verdot's sharp intake of breath, I look from my Uncle to Tseng and said, "I can't do that." My uncle stood up from his seat and said, "But you're our only hope Lightning!"

"Uncle, you're making me enter a lion's den! I'm not actually afraid of myself, it's about Serah, what if they do something to her?" I reasoned out, uncrossing my arms and putting both hands on the desk. Uncle looked me straight into my eyes, pleading and serious at the same time, "We will ensure Serah's protection twenty four seven, we will always patrol your house and follow her to school unbeknownst to her, there's no one else who's brave enough to go against Shinra except you! Please Lightning, please save Felicia!"

I stood up angered by his statement, he wants me to save his daughter when it's my sister's life who'll be on the line once Shinra blows up my identity. They're only thinking about themselves, _how selfish!_

"You're risking my life and even Serah just to save your daughter! And what made you think I wanted to stand against them?" I asked furiously. Uncle Verdot became calm and more serious and said, "Your mouth may say otherwise, but your eyes bears what you really want. You want to know the truth of that tragic accident eight years ago, and you know this may be the only way, but you're limiting yourself because you're worried about Serah's well-being."

_He knows… he knows that deep inside me, I wanted to risk myself, anything for that one truth, but I have to stay alive for Serah, to fulfill my father's wish._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll think about it Uncle… I can't just make a decision right now. I have to think this over. Please give me more time, let me consult Serah." I said in a low voice.

"You must not tell anyone about this plan, not even your sister." Tseng said strictly. I opened my mouth to speak but I was stopped by Uncle Verdot, "Lightning, we're giving you one week to decide."

"Just one week?" I answered sounding surprised.

"Yes." Tseng replied seriously, he looked at me with those scrutinizing eyes of his and continued, "Seven days from now, Shinra will open its official registration for aspiring SOLDIERs, you have to enlist yourself on that day."

"And what if I didn't return on that day?"

There was a minute of silence before Tseng answered, his gaze penetrating my whole being, _he's being serious about this, _I thought to myself. "If you do not return, we will wait for another six months to enlist again. Unfortunately… we can't afford to wait another six months for this mission. The earlier it can be executed the better, before Shinra can build more of his army."

"No matter what I choose, it should always be inclined to your plans isn't it? If I refuse?" I asked, pretty serious myself as I know how they will bargain about it.

"We'll make sure it's a yes, if we have to use Serah, we will. You don't really have a choice Lightning." Tseng replied.

I looked at them long enough before I turned my back and went out.

* * *

**Farron Residences**

I parked my car and gather my things, I went inside the house, Serah was sitting on the sofa, it was eleven thirty in the evening and she's still not sleeping. She's listening to the soft music on the radio, as usual it's the same singer. She was browsing the net using her tablet, I didn't disturb her and decided to go upstairs.

"Your food is in the fridge, have you eaten dinner? Want me to reheat if for you?" she said, I sighed and said, "Alright, I'll just change then go down."

A few minutes later, I smelled the tempting aroma of the chao fan rice dinner she prepared, with some fried gyoza as toppings, I sat across from the bar counter in our kitchen as she finish preparing my meal. "Here you go! All hot and steamy." She said with a smile. "Thank you." I said, I smiled back at her and took the bowl of rice, I prayed before I dig in, it was delicious, she'll make a great housewife someday.

"_You don't have a choice Lightning…"_

Tseng's words haunted me, I shot up and looked at Serah, she was fixing the microwave oven. I don't really have a choice have I?

"Serah." I said in a soft voice, she looks at me and nodded, she then stood in front of me just across the bar counter. "Serah… you know I'd do anything for you right? I'd make sure I'll keep you safe and secure your future."

She smiled at me and said, "Just do what you have to do for yourself. Don't focus too much on me. I'll be fine, I'm capable of taking care of myself. Just do what will make you happy Light, remember, we only live once. Our parents wanted us to be happy, they just said do the right thing happily, and doing the right things means it's not just all about ourselves, it's about other people too. I wanted to be an artist and create music to help ease the hearts and minds of people about warfare and animosities. I don't just want to live my life just for myself, and I know you hold the same conviction in you. It's not just about you and me Lightning, it's also about the people around us."

Her words pierced through me, I smiled softly and said, "How could you say the right things when I needed to hear it the most?"

"Oh! Did I?" she answered innocently, I pat my sister's head and continue to finish my meal.

"By the way Lightning, I'll be watching a concert next week. I still lack 200 gil for the VIP ticket, is it okay if I borrow 200 from you?"

"Sure, are you with Zack again?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't give you any complimentary tickets this time?" I asked as I went to the couch where my bag is, I pulled out my wallet and procure 200 gil. I put back my wallet inside my bag and walked towards my sister standing in front of the kitchen counter. "Here." I handed her the 200 gil she asked from me. She gently took it and screamed happily then hugged me, "Thank you!" I smiled and embraced her back. Then she skipped back at the sofa as a new music plays on the radio, it's always the same male singer, always the same music but interestingly, I never grew tired of it. I wash the dishes and placed them properly on the dish rack then I sat beside her on the sofa. "Hey." I said. She was still thinking hard and writes something every now and then on a neat white bond paper.

"Yes?" she replied without sparing me a glance.

"That singer you like, I think I kind of, starting to like his music too."

She looked at me all starry eyed and said, "Really?" I nodded and shrugged my shoulders. She giggled and said, "Aside from his great voice, he's also extremely good looking! I seriously like him."

"That's normal since he's your idol." I answered. She shook her head and said, "No, I'm serious Light, I like him! Not the kind of like between a fan and her idol. I like him like something of a simple crush which evolves into a deeper kind of feeling which is like!"

"What? Since when?" I asked astonished. She stood up and faced me then said, "It happened during the concert when Zack took me backstage to meet him, I was one of the fans who longs for his autograph. He greeted us with that beautiful smile and when he took my pen and paper, an overly excited girl behind me accidentally bumped me and I almost toppled over but he catches me in his arms and I smelled that very fragrant perfume and he asked me in such a very sexy and concerned voice, 'Are you alright?'" with that, Serah took a pillow from the sofa and covered her entire face as she lets out a muffled scream. Then she removed it and she was blushing all over then she said, "I do like him a lot Lightning. There's something in his glowing blue eyes, as what Zack always says, 'eyes like the sky' trademark of SOLDIERs."

"Trademark… of SOLDIERS?" I repeated. She nodded and then an idea struck me, "What's the name of this singer?"

"Oh! Yeah I haven't told you his name. He's one of the very famous SOLDIER ELITES, Genesis Rhapsodos!"

What the hell… So my sister Serah liked a SOLDIER after all.

* * *

**This will just be a short fic, perhaps not more than 10 chapters. I just have to write this 'cause I really can't get it out of my head and it hinders my idea to continue New World. But I will still finish that story, after all, New World was my first cross over story.**

**I'll try to update this as regular as possible. Hope you guys like this, please R&amp;R!**

**The quote "Mystify, mislead and surprise the enemy" comes from Lao Tzu's Art of War. ^_^**


	2. Infiltration

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't updated for quite a while because of some family issues we have. But we're all good and I'm ready to update this story as regularly as possible. I have written two other fics you might also want to read as I'm doing 3 fics simultaneously. Anyway, here's the new update, please read and review… Thank you! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Infiltration**

One week has passed and I found myself outside the Healin Lodge, today is the day the plan to infiltrate Shinra will be set into motion. Serah doesn't know about this, I wanted to keep her out of this as much as possible, I don't want her to be involved into something dangerous. Besides, my sister is attracted to this Genesis Rhapsodos and as much as I want her to stay away from anyone in SOLDIER, I can't talk her out of it. She's clearly infatuated and won't listen to anything I say, I told her that it is next to impossible that this Genesis Rhapsodos guy will notice her out of thousands of women fans he got. But she won't listen, I gave up. So the plan I can think of is once I get to infiltrate Shinra, aside from my own missions and the missions given to me, I must also do everything in my power to procure evidence that will exploit the negative habit of this particular SOLDIER, something worth a major turn off so my sister will stop her obsession over him. Perhaps he's a drug addict, homosexual, womanizer or a major pimp. Who cares? Anything negative will do, and I'm sure he has something he hides from the public eye, the first time I saw his picture from what Serah showed me, he looks suspicious and hazardous to my sister's safety. Serah might hate me but it doesn't matter, I'll do anything to keep her safe. With a fortified resolve, I took a deep breath and went to the front door, I knocked twice before someone opens it.

"We've been waiting for you, come inside, yo!" Reno greets. I simply nod and went inside, he closed the door behind me and he leads the way towards the living room where Uncle Verdot, Tseng and the rest of the Turks are waiting for me.

"Have you finally decided?" Tseng asked. I didn't reply, instead I glance towards uncle's direction, his brows were furrowed and he was looking straight at me, a couple of seconds hangs in the air between us as he speaks, "Don't make us persuade you, because you wouldn't like it."

I simply cross my arms over my chest and says, "Resulting to extreme measures now Uncle?"

His expression did not falter as he answers, "I learned such ways from my servitude to Shinra."

I smirked and scan the lodge, glancing at each one of the people around me. I unfolded my arms and walk over to the empty couch and sat with my legs crossed as I rest my arms on the arm rest. They looked at me, anticipating my answer, heavy tension hangs in the air. I fully understand that I am one big asset and their goal will depend on my decision. I smiled and said, "I shall be your spy and I will work my way to find the answers I've been seeking. I'm doing this for all of us, so you all better assist me."

They all sighed in relief as Tseng steps forward and said, "The Turks led by me will always be in your assistance. Just entrust yourself to us as we entrust our goals to you, that way everything will work out just fine."

I shrugged my shoulders and stand up from my seat then I walked over to Tseng and said, "Very well… what's the first step?"

Tseng just smirks and said, "Quite eager are you?"

"Hmph… Just keep your promise to protect my sister no matter what. I want her out of this, after all I'll be keeping this a secret to her for as long as I can manage."

"Don't worry about your sister, she's under our twenty four seven surveillance, as a matter of fact, one of the Turks Cissnei is currently patrolling your area." Tseng reassured as he started a video call and once answered, I saw a girl with light brown hair on the screen wearing the trademark Turks uniform.

"Hi Lightning, Recognize this place?" the girl on the screen asks me as she shifts the camera from herself to the place around her. I immediately recognized that indeed, it was our place, I even saw Serah going out with Zack Fair again and when she left, the camera shifted back to her face.

"You must be Cissnei." I asked as she nods in response. "So if I didn't agree on this thing, what exactly would you do right there outside my house?"

She smiles and said, "An order to abduct your sister for a bargain."

I smirk and glanced at the people in the lodge, "So, I don't really have a choice huh?"

"We warned you ahead of time, to be specific, that's a week ahead, remember?"

I stared at Tseng with a pretty serious expression on my face and told him without even blinking, "Of course I remember, good thing for you I agreed to do this. Just protect my sister and we're all good."

"That we can certainly promise, she's under our protection, a very strict order from Rufus Shinra." Uncle Verdot answers in an assuring tone.

I nod and said, "What are we waiting for then? Let's get this mission started."

* * *

Serah was seating comfortably on the rooftop of Midgar University, she was currently making a simple sketch of Genesis' face on her notebook. Her next class will be later at three o'clock, she still have two hours until then. Zack was performing his usual squats, after doing a hundred he stops and curiously heads over to Serah. He leans in and saw what she's doing, upon seeing a sketch of Genesis' face he sighed and sat down beside her.

"Hey…" he says.

"Hmm?" she responds as she didn't stop doing her sketch.

"Why are you so engrossed about him?"

"Who?" she asks without even sparing him a glance.

"Genesis…"

This time she looks up at him, blue meets blue then she smiles, "Seriously? What's not to like about him?"

Zack gave her a contemplating look and said, "Hmm… I don't know. He's pretty normal to me, nothing special."

Serah laughed out loud and said, "You say that because you're a man, ego gets in the way. He has a lot of fans, all women. And you know why?"

"His charm? Well, I got my own fair share of fans too." Zack answers with a proud tap on his chest.

"C'mon Zack, yeah you have fans because you look good, you're in SOLDIER, cocky and a smooth talker. As for Genesis, other than his good looks and being part of SOLDIER first class, he can actually sing, loves poetry, smart and a real gentleman. He's like prince charming from all those fairy tales, prince charming in the flesh I may say. He's just so irresistible don't you think?"

Zack simply shrugs his shoulders and said, "I don't know... He's not that great."

Serah looks at him with a sour look on her face. "Where are you actually getting at this conversation Zack?"

Zack swallowed hard, he's just worried about Serah. She always thinks Genesis is great when that guy is actually hiding his true self behind a good guy façade. Genesis is actually a stubborn, self-centered, womanizing scum. Genesis has always been that way, he acts cool and he's narcissistic, Genesis has always been a crowd favorite because of his good looks, flirtatious demeanor, battle skills that is at par with Sephiroth, smart and a talent for singing. But Serah is too pure for him, besides Lightning would definitely kill him if Serah falls victim to Genesis' advances, that guy doesn't know how to specify a target, that guy is very promiscuous that he fears Serah would actually let Genesis take advantage of her if she ever becomes a target. And if that happens, Lightning would definitely have his head.

"Earth calling Zack!" Serah said cupping the sides of her mouth as she tries to drag him out of his reverie. Zack blinks twice then scratches his head, "Sorry… got lost in my own little world."

She shook her head lightly and ask, "So why did you actually tell me that he's not great? You're his friend and I know you see him more often compared to me, a fan who only gets to see him on videos, in concerts and mall shows."

Zack stared at her, he always liked her ever since he laid eyes upon her during one of Genesis' concert. She looks so carefree, smart and of course beautiful and attractive. He took a quick liking to her the moment they had a conversation. Her positive outlook in life and compassion for others tug at his heart strings, and her strong personality upon knowing that she lost both parents when she was young was a trait he finds very admirable for this young lady. His feelings of admiration for her grew, the time came when he always wanted to see her and take care of her whenever he gets a day off or time off from work. That time he knows his feelings are genuine, not the same level of feelings he has from his ex-girlfriends. He knows for sure that Serah Farron is a woman worth loving seriously, and he knows this time, for this girl, he's serious.

He stares at her blue eyes once again, he knows she'll be too hurt or even deny the things he would tell her about Genesis, but she needs to know. He doesn't want her to get hurt or have her heart broken into smithereens by this heart breaker. He took a deep breath, here goes.

"Serah…" he started. She saw her change her expression as she listens more intently on what he's about to say.

He swallowed hard and said, "About Genesis… I think it's better if you stay as a fan. I mean… Stop fantasizing about the day that you and him are going to be a thing."

Her eyes went wide with surprise she looks clearly hurt of what he just told her. "Why?" she asks softly.

"Because you don't know him at all." He answered.

"And you do?" she responded in an accusing tone.

"Of course, he's my mentor's best friend, he knows him like the back of his hand and I know him quite well than you do. I'm telling you, he's not the right guy for you."

She stands up and still looks at him clearly offended, "And who do you think is better for me then, you?"

Zack was caught off guard, he didn't expect this, and he stands up and looks down so his eyes meet hers. "Someone who will be serious about you! Someone who will take care of you and will not hurt you!"

"And why do you think Genesis won't take me seriously?" she rants.

"Because Genesis is a certified, hardcore womanizer. He'll just trample your feelings after he gets what he wants, just as how he treats all his former girlfriends. He's not a guy who takes relationships seriously, women are just his past time, play things! And you're not an exception to his standards!" he answers indignantly.

Serah looks at him defiantly and said, "Look, you were also like that! You're such a pimp yourself, don't accuse him of something you also used to do as if you're coming out like some clean slate because you're no different!"

This angered him, never in his life did other women tried to talk back at him like what she just did, only her and surprisingly, he's so pissed right now. He clenched his fists and said in a controlled voice, "Look, I'm not trying to say bad things about him just to feel good about myself. I'm a pimp, yeah I don't deny that, a womanizer, sure I had fifteen girlfriends and a number of flings. I'm a two timing bastard, a total jerk and a one of a kind a**hole. Now what else do you want to hear about me?"

Serah did not speak, she just hold her stare at him as she clutched her notebook tighter. There was silence for about a few seconds as they anticipate who will talk first, they just stared at each other, brows furrowed and no one's backing down. Zack was the first to look away, he crossed his arms over his chest and said in a serious tone, "I was once like that… before I met you… just so you know."

Upon hearing this, Serah looks down then she clenched her fists and said, "Now I know - !"

Zack glanced around to look back at her and unfolded his arms, he asks, "Know…what?"

Serah looks back at him and said, "You're saying those bad things about Genesis because I know you like me."

Zack didn't even flinch, he now wears a very serious expression and said, "I know you do… But I'm not saying this because I like you. I like you that's why I am saying these things because I care. Can't you see that Serah?"

Serah remains her head down, still not looking at him as she clutches her notebook to her chest. Zack comes closer, he took a deep breath and continued, "Can't you see… that even if you turned me down and consider me your friend I'm still here. My feelings never changed Serah even if I became your best friend, can you imagine how painful it is for me whenever you tell me how you admire Genesis? Because no matter what I do, I can never be at par with him, you can never like me because I am just your friend and you've meant for me to stay that way!"

Serah looks up at him teary-eyed, "You promised me that you'll never fall for me again that's why I agreed to be your friend! You're still lying, do you think I'll believe you now? Who knows, maybe that's the reason you're not building me up with Genesis is because you like me and you're being selfish!"

"Is that how you think of me? For two years of friendship? I lied to you because that is the only way I can stay by your side. It was never easy to un-love you, I thought you're just some other girl but no, little did I know I already fell for you, so deep I can no longer make It back to the surface. We share secrets together, problems, fun. We do what best friends do, but I can only be a best friend, someone who's gonna be there when you need someone to comfort you and help you. I can never be like Genesis, I can never be like him, the guy my best friend likes so much, the guy who happens to be my superior and occasional friend, and me acting as a bridge for you and him? Can you imagine how it hurts Serah? And you know what hurts the most? For such a trivial thing, your trust in me falters… it hurts to know that you didn't trust me just because I told you right here, right now what I feel for you."

Serah's tears began to dribble down her soft cheeks, she picks up her bag and hooks it on her shoulders. "I don't want to talk to you nor I want to see you!" she spats as she quickly run down towards the stairs leaving Zack in agony.

Zack just looks down on the ground, arms on his sides. "I guess this is my karma…"

* * *

"Test over. You've done wonderfully Mr. Collins." A woman's voice calls forth from the intercom in the training room. "Please proceed through the open door and head over to Ms. Shalua Rui's office." I noticed the door opens and I went outside, I followed the corridor and passed on the first door labeled, "Dr. Hojo". I continued walking and passed another door, it is labeled "Dr. Hollander". _Perhaps, it's the third door at the end of the hallway._ I continued walking and the last door I found was labeled, "Dr. Rui." _This is her._

I noticed the automated device by the wall, '_Please present your right eye for identity scan'._ I followed what the machine told me and took off my helmet revealing soft pink locks of hair tied in a ponytail giving me that beautiful girlish-looking boy look. With my chest binders on I'm sure no one will notice me as a woman. I presented my right eye and was scanned, the mini display showed _'Affirmative'_ then the door to Shalua's office opened. I stepped inside and saw a woman with brown hair wearing a white lab coat over her revealing inner attire, which is a maroon and black midriff haltered top and a maroon and black colored asymmetrical skirt. She has a metal cyborg-like left arm extending from her left shoulder up to her left hand.

Upon seeing me, she stands up from her desk and walks over to where I am. She then offered her non-robotic hand for a handshake. I shake hers and she motioned for me to sit on the chair in front of her desk.

"Lightning, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm aware you're actually cross-dressing as a guy here. Don't worry I already deleted your files from your first application as part of SOLDIER." Shalua told me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and say, "Thanks."

"By the way, I'll be in charge of all your medical tests and exams. Your name registration is Raijin Collins, we already fixed everything so you need not worry of getting your disguise blown. I'll be giving you this communication device, it's an earring but we'll be able to communicate with you through this, just press this small button here to switch communications between me, Tseng and Verdot. It's also equipped with a high end microphone so we can hear you properly without having to put this device near your mouth. Reeve made these under Rufus Shinra's orders and financial assistance, It's up to you now. Just let us know once you get important information about my sister, Verdot's daughter or enough evidence so we can file a criminal case against President Shinra."

I nod at her and took the communication device from her, I attach it to my ear and said, "I'll see what I can do." With that I put my helm on and went out of her office.

After three hours of waiting on the designated waiting lounge for SOLDIER aspiring applicants, a voice from the intercom speaks.

'_Applicants, please proceed to the room at the end of the hallway, the SOLDIER Elites will meet you there for rank assignments. Thank you.'_

All the applicants stood up and I followed the flow of young and average men alike walking towards the end of the hallway, the automatic steel door opens and revealed a spacious room, there was a platform on the far corner of the room, on it stood a number of men. There were five prominent looking guys and few Shinra MPs. I saw Genesis, the guy which Serah showed his picture to me. A tall guy standing six feet and two inches as per Serah's research, auburn hair and blue eyes, he wears his trademark red leather coat over his typical SOLDIER first class uniform, he was standing on Sephiroth's left side. I haven't' seen Sephiroth in person, only on posters and billboards, magazines and of course, Aerith's phone. He looks nice, tall but a little shorter than Genesis, pale skin with long silver hair reaching up to his lower back, his eyes were jade green. He wears a long black leather coat with front belts in a crisscross pattern over his bare chest. On his right stands another man, he's a little taller than both Genesis and Sephiroth. Raven black hair reaching up to the lower part of his neck, slick at the top but ends in disarray. He's wearing the typical SOLDIER first class uniform with a big sword attached on his back, I wonder how heavy that sword is. On his right side stands Cloud, Tifa's childhood friend and boyfriend. He's not that tall like the others, he's about an inch taller than me, must be five feet eight inches tall. He's blonde and his eyes were also blue just like Genesis and that guy with the black hair, oh and just like Zack too. I have seen him around occasionally, just passed by at the Shinra Times office. However, this will be difficult, there could be a possibility he'll recognize me, _damn. _I just need to put my helm on all the time so I would be unrecognizable, talk about being uncomfortable. We were all standing in no proper order, typically just standing right there, Sephiroth steps forward and looks from left to right before speaking.

"Soldiers Fall in!" he orders, his voice was deep yet full of command. All the applicants follow as I placed myself on the 5th column and on the fourth row. Once done, Sephiroth put his hands on his back and observes us.

"Atten-tion!" he commands, his voice stern. We all stand straight with our hands on the sides, chest out and looking straight. In the military, you're never allowed to look at your superior straight in the eye, but given these helmets we have, it doesn't matter I guess, so I think it's never wrong to look at them because they can't see my face.

Sephiroth observes us all again then he stands at ease as Genesis and the others follow, the typical good guy look in corporate attire, you know the usual blond hair, blue eyes and with glasses steps forward and looks at the applicants from left to right, he was nodding to himself and said, "Good afternoon SOLDIER applicants! First, let me introduce myself to all of you. My name is Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER. Basically, I am in charge of everything concerning this program. I supervise this program's budget, missions, briefings, trainings and work assignments. " _So, he is Lazard… The President's illegitimate child, hmm… interesting._

He motioned towards Sephiroth and the others and said, "These respectable SOLDIER Firsts directly reports to me, and so, before preceding any further let me congratulate all of you from successfully passing the application procedures. Getting to this point means you have successfully completed the tests in both written and practical exams we prepared for you. I would like to welcome you all as part of Shinra Corporation, let us all work together towards a bright future!"

The Firsts gave their director a round of applause as we all did the same. Sephiroth approaches Director Lazard, they talk a little before the Director gives the floor to the well-respected SOLDIER across the globe. I saw the Director being escorted by four Shinra MPs before he disappeared behind a door, what was now left was us the applicants and the SOLDIER First Class.

"At Ease!" Sephiroth ordered as we followed. He then walks back and forth from left to right before stopping back at the center. "We will now proceed with the rank assignments, your test results will tell you which rank you'll be in, whether 3rd Class or 2nd Class SOLDIERs. We will all divide you into different squads and it will be composed of both 2nd and 3rd class, each squad is governed by a squad leader. And we shall divide the squads into five platoons wherein each platoon will be headed by a First Class."

Cloud approaches Sephiroth and hands him a clipboard, he took it from him as he scans the pages. Cloud walks back to his post and Sephiroth shifts back his attention to us. "I already have the names, your class assignment, your squad and your platoon. Before I sort you into your respective posts, I'll be introducing the five Platoons and which squads will fall under those Platoons."

I felt uncomfortable, I don't know why, I have a bad feeling about this. I inhaled sharply as I stay in my stand at ease position waiting for what was about to happen. I do hope they fix everything or else I'm dead. "Rest!" Sephiroth orders in which we followed as he continued, "You may give a round of applause whenever I call the Platoon name." I sense everyone's giddiness and concealed excitement as they were excited if they would fall under their favorite First's platoon. Sephiroth cleared his throat as he started to call on the first Platoon.

"Platoon Strife led by SOLDIER First Class, Cloud Strife." Cloud steps forward as he acknowledges the roll call as everyone applauds. "He will be governing Squad Mike, November and Oscar."

"Platoon Fair under Zack Fair." Sephiroth announces as everyone applauds while shifting their heads trying to search for Zack, I didn't do the same for I know he's with my sister again, talk about skipping duties. "He's currently not here because it's his off, anyways he'll be governing Squad Juliet, Kilo and Lima."

"Next we have is Platoon Hewley under Angeal Hewley. He's in charge of Squad Golf, Hotel and India." Angeal steps forward and waves curtly as the applicants applauds._ So his name is Angeal Hewley.. hmm._

"Platoon Rhapsodos will be under Genesis Rhapsodos, Squad Delta, Echo and Foxtrot will be under his command." Genesis steps forward and just like Angeal, he waves curtly for recognition.

"Finally, Platoon Crescent will be mine to command, it is composed of Squad Alpha, Bravo and Charlie." Sephiroth finished as louder applause were heard from the applicants. Sephiroth smiles as he raises a hand to silence the crowd of eager SOLDIERs, when the noise died down, he cleared his throat again and said, "I will start calling your names now in no proper order followed by your Squad then Platoon assignment. All ears please because I shall not repeat it!"

Everyone silenced down as they listened intently, "Lector Ackerman, SOLDIER 3rd class, squad Alpha, Platoon Crescent!" Sephiroth shouts as we all clap for him. Getting into the General's Platoon means he must be something, his score must've been high for a typical 3rd class SOLDIER.

"Paul Schweitzer, Squad Oscar, Platoon Strife!"

"Mike Humphreys, Squad Kilo, Platoon Fair!" everyone applauds, some whistles.

"Kevin Lee, Squad Echo, Platoon Rhapsodos!"

"Gale Silver, Squad Hotel, Platoon Hewley!"

The names go on and on, I wonder what squad would I be in, what Platoon am I? I'll be dead if I'm under Cloud or Zack.

"Raijin Collins, 2nd Class, Squad Foxtrot, Platoon Rhapsodos!" Sephiroth's booming voice draw me out of my reverie. That's the name I'm using, I walk past the remaining two applicants as I stand with fellow Foxtrots. I breathe a sigh of relief after knowing that I wasn't assigned under Zack or Cloud, at least I'm safe, but the good thing is, I'm under Genesis. It'll be easier to exploit this bastard, I glance at Genesis who was standing on the platform, he was smiling as he applauds as Sephiroth calls the names of the remaining applicants, I steal a glance towards Genesis' direction. _I wonder what you're hiding, I'm sure you're not that of a charmer as everyone knows._

After everyone was called, the respective Firsts jumps down from the platform as they head over to their Platoon members. I saw Genesis heading towards us he observes all of us then said, "I'm sure all of you must've known me. We already have our respective Squad leaders, those were already under Shinra for quite a while, your seniors." He was interrupted as Sephiroth hands him two papers from the clipboard. He took it, reads and then looked back at us. "Who's Raijin Collins?" I shudder but raised my hand, he motioned for me to come forward and I did with my helmet on. He observed me from head to foot and his eyes went back up again to my concealed face.

"You look lean, never mind that. I guess appearance doesn't matter, you showed exemplary results in both written and practical exams. I guess we'll just have to build more muscles on those lean arms of yours." He then smiled, that cocky smile like Zack's, ugh… I guess that's not new for SOLDIER First class, maybe it's one of their trademarks besides their blue eyes.

"Everyone fall in! Three lines please according to your respective squad!" We assembled into two lines, we are a total of thirty people from Squad Delta to Squad Foxtrot, that's ten members for each squad.

"Atten-shun!" he ordered, "Listen, we'll be having a discussion regarding orientation, schedules and the basics of joining SOLDIER. Everyone follow me!" He ordered.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" we all replied in unison as we followed him out of the room and into the hallway, upon reaching the waiting area, he turns left and from another long hallway he stop right in front of a room which says, 'Briefing Room'. He taps his keycard and the door opens, he went inside and we followed.

Inside was like a classroom, respective chairs and desks for each individual, there's about fifty, Genesis looks at us and said, "Fall out and take your seats." We did what he ordered and I took my seat from the farthest corner.

Genesis walks over to the big mahogany desk in front which comprises a high back leather chair, it's like a typical professor's desk in a classroom except for the high back leather chair. He opens the drawer and pulls out what seem to me is a log book and a pen, he opens the log book stops on a page and holds it in one hand. He uncaps the pen using his teeth and placed the cap on the pen's rear by thrusting the pen to the cap in between his teeth, he wrote something on the log book, he then looks at us and counts us silently as I see him looking at each one of us. He then wrote something back and said, "Alright, I'll be calling you one by one, just for attendance tracking, just say 'here', understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Drop the formalities, we're in a classroom setting, just answer normally." He pushed back the chair as he sits himself comfortably, he placed the open log book in front of him and ready his pen. "By the way, call me Genesis when we're in here, as I've said, drop the formalities okay?"

"Yes Genesis." We all said.

"Good."

He started calling out names without sparing each of us a glance, I was just staring at him and tried to understand why Serah likes him. He's good looking yes, he acts like a good and cool person, but I feel like something was definitely off, I have a strong feeling whatever this guy's showing is definitely fake. I was in deep thought and unbeknownst to me he was looking straight at me. I snap from my thoughts and I saw my classmates looking at me too, I can tell even if they're wearing those helmets on because all their heads are pointed to one direction, that is, towards me.

"Raijin. Collins." He said, his voice stern, each word a staccato. I swallowed hard before saying, "Here." Which turns out to be a croak, everyone laughed except for Genesis, I cleared my throat and repeat it, "Here!" I said with much male-like tone. He still stares at me sternly… _uh oh…_ then he jots down back on the log book. "Keifer Case" "Here!"

I sighed… I must not mess around, I might get my disguise blown. After the attendance, Genesis stands from his seat and took a white board marker from the desk drawer, he uncaps it and began writing something. He got some nice writing even if he's SOLDIER, I thought they write illegibly like a doctor, but I guess I'm wrong.

He wrote the words "SCHEDULE" in big bold letters, underneath are the schedule we'll all be having. We have breakfast at 6 o'clock till 7, then we have briefing in this room, we have lectures till 10 then a 15 minute break then lectures again from 10:15 till 12, we have lunch for an hour. Then we have lectures again from 1pm to 3pm and then another 15 minute break, after that lecture again from 3:15 to 6pm. Then we have free time from 6 till 6:30pm then dinner is served by 6:30pm till 7:30pm, another free time before bedtime at 8pm.

_Wow… lectures… seriously? No fitness training or whatsoever? _

"This will all be your schedule for a week, we need to do room lectures, I know, it's pretty boring stuff right? But we need to know what Shinra Corporation is, what they do, what is SOLDIER, its origins and what we do. Don't worry, by next week, we'll be more physical, we'll have fitness trainings, drills and inter-platoon competitions and that is where the fun part is." He said with a smirk.

"Permission to speak sir!" Said one of the SOLDIERs.

"Permission granted." Genesis answers.

"What are Inter-platoon competitions?"

Genesis smiles and put both his hands on his back before speaking, "That is like a game of strategies, teamwork and excellence. It comprises different physical games like capture the flag with a twist of course, it's fun. You'll know once we get to that part."

Everyone felt excited upon hearing his answer, I came here with a mission not for fun and I must do it quickly before my disguise is blown. Looks like I'll be staying here for quite a while, besides I told Serah I'll be on business trip as I've been assigned a scoop in Mideel and it may take months. Glad I have an understanding sister, she'll be fine. Uncle Verdot and the Turks promised me they'll keep her safe.

"By the way, Raijin." Genesis calls.

"Sir?" I answered. _What does he want now?_

"I told you, drop the formalities when we're in this room." He said politely.

"My apologies, Genesis." I answered, I felt a shudder as I say his name, I don't know why, it's uncomfortable.

"It's alright, anyway, we need to do something with your lean muscles. I'll be suggesting a protein diet for you, I'll be giving a notice to Dr. Shalua Rui so she can order the meal for you. We need to build up more muscles, you're too lean, you're like a woman with that built of yours." He said studying me.

I swallowed hard… _I'm a woman after all… he'll make me bulky? Seriously? Crap!_

"I understand." I answered in a polite tone.

He walks over to me and said, "I'll also have a different fitness routine for you to follow, and I'll handle and monitor your fitness training, understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir." I answered snappily. _Genesis Rhapsodos will govern my fitness training, I'm definitely in a pinch._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, will try to update this fic as much as possible, this will be just a short fic but I hope you'll all enjoy. Please read and review, thank you!**


End file.
